


Pleasure at the Beach!

by Je55y



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Asthma, Beach Sex, Desk Sex, Dr Harvey has Asthma, F/M, Mentions Harvey, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je55y/pseuds/Je55y
Summary: Shane and Maru have sex at the beach, whilst Shane teases her about the crush she has on Harvey.Just for fun.  It's a bit naughty!





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Shane**

It was night, the stars were twinkling in the dark sky. The silence was wonderful, and the sound of the waves slapping against the rocks was calming. 

Shane lay back on the sandy bank, on the beach with a can in his hand. He brought the cold beer to his lips and chugged it. He crumpled the thin metal and tossed it aside with no regard to littering. His hand searched inside the cooler next to him, straining to reach in to the icy water at the bottom. He found another can and pulled it out. The Tsk sound and the crack the metal made when he pulled the ring pull was like music to his ears. He took a drink and gasped. The beer was refreshing.

Above the water seagulls flapped and swooped about, shrieking at one another in a battle over a fish. He thought how amazing it must be to be a bird, to just flap your wings and fly high in to the sky. He would soar through the clouds, go as far as the wind would carry him, and never return. He knew deep down that no matter where he went the darkness would find him; he would never truly be free of his depression.

He bit his lip and let out a grunt. He was naked from the waist down, and between his thighs a head of ruby brown hair bobbed up and down. It wasn’t love, it was just sex. She was secretly in love with her boss, and the stupid thing was... the Doc was head over heels in love with her. They were both idiots, and neither could muster up the courage to ask the other one out. Shane supposed he was taking advantage of Maru’s sexual frustration but it worked for him so he didn’t care.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it roughly. ‘That’s it girl, fucking suck it!’ He moved his hips in time with her rhythm. She was good, he had to admit that. The girl had skills.

She lifted her head, which caused his dick to pop out of her mouth. Her lips were swollen from sucking him. She smiled at him naughtily. ‘Come on, are you going to fuck me or what?’

He pushed her head back down and her mouth found his manhood again. ‘Just suck it a bit more, and then we’ll fuck.’ He groaned as she pleasured him, pulling him deeply in to her throat. He leaned his head back and finished his can. ‘Alright, come on let’s do it.’ She lifted her head again and sat back on her ankles.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and licked her lips. ‘So, how do you want to do it?’

’How do your parent’s do it?’ he smirked enjoying how uncomfortable that made her feel.

’What the fuck! I don’t want to think about that! That’s so gross!’ She pulled a face.

He rolled his eyes. ‘Ok, how do you think your geeky doctor would fuck you? Missionary position?’

She laughed. ‘Ha ha, probably. Oh, come on – just fuck me from behind before I get bored!’ She undid her jeans and bent down to push them down her thighs. Shane admired her peachy ass.

Shane shrugged. ‘Whatever! I don’t care as long as I get to come inside you.’

It was her turn to roll her eyes. ‘Don’t you always?’ She kicked off her jeans.

He pushed her down on to the sand and knelt down behind her. With his manhood in his hand he asked, ‘Would you let the Doc finish inside you?’ As she was answering he pushed inside her.

’Are you kidding me? Of course I would, I want his babies... all six of the specky-eyed little shits!’

With her hands on the sand and her ass in the air Shane fucked her. ‘Six? The poor bastard has asthma, you’ll kill him!’ He laughed and thrust his hips behind her, his thighs slapping against hers.

She whimpered. ‘Come on, are we gonna fuck or talk?’

Shane gritted his teeth and thrust quicker and with more force. ‘Alright, I’m nearly there anyway.’ He gripped her hips with his hands and fucked her with such an urgency he felt like he _had_ asthma. With all of the beer he drank and the amount of pizza he consumed he wasn’t exactly what you’d call healthy. ‘Ahhh, fuck fuck fuck.’

Maru cried out. ‘Ok, I’m finished. If you’re gonna take forever, you may as well let me lay down.’ She joked and pushed her ass in to him for a deeper connection.

’I’m coming, ahhhh... I’m coming!’ And he did, he shot his seed deep inside her and rocked his hips until he was finished. They both fell on to the sand panting. ‘You are probably pregnant... you’d better run to him, suck his dick and ask him to fuck you. Then tell him it’s his.’ He breathed heavily.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. ‘You are an ass Shane. You know that... right?’

He shrugged, ‘Yeah I know, but you can’t get enough of me can you!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a second chapter... 
> 
> Harvey has some news for Maru, but _he_ doesn't take it well.

**Chapter Two**

**Harvey**

’There are two lines.’ Harvey held out the pregnancy test for her to see; his expression blank and his eyes unblinking as he waited for her to respond.

’What does that mean?’ Maru asked; her bottom lip pinched between her teeth nervously.

’It’s positive for pregnancy.’ He looked away from her and focused on the pile of leaflets on his desk, no longer able to look at her. He pulled off his latex gloves and dropped them in to the bin. She was an intelligent woman, she knew exactly what the test result meant so why was she acting as if she didn’t?

Maru’s bottom lip quivered. ‘It’s your-‘

’-It’s not mine,’ he interrupted her, ‘We’ve only been intimate once and we used protection.’ He returned his attention to her face; her eyes were watery and her lip was quivering. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand; he felt disappointed. He’d longed to be with her for so long, and it all seemed so perfect. The moment he took her to his bed, the way it had felt running his hands over her smooth skin, the feel of her body as he moved within her, and then the morning after when he cooked her breakfast. He’d yearned to be part of her life for so long, to be part of the fairytale he often dreamed about, but all that was now ruined.

‘Harvey I’m sorry...’ She reached for his arm but he stood up and moved away. ‘Please...’

’You’d better tell the father your good news.’ He sniffed and sighed deeply. He wanted to say more, even opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn’t come. He was heartbroken.

Maru rushed over to him and threw her arms around his waist. Rather than embrace her like he had done since they’d started dating he stiffened and gave her nothing back. She pulled at his tie, at his jacket, and grabbed at his shirt. He didn’t respond, apart from the tears running down his cheeks he did his best to remain professional. He needed her to leave.

She began crying. ‘Harvey I’m sorry. I’m so sorry sweet sweet Harvey, I really am. I love you!’

He looked at her, deeply in the eyes; right in to her soul. ‘I doubt that.’ He removed his spectacles and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. ‘Please I just want to be alone now, you need to go.’ He popped his glasses back on and opened the door for her.

’No, I can’t. I don’t want to go! Please forgive me Harvey,’ she begged as she pulled his shirt loose from his trousers.

’Maru,’ he tried to tuck his shirt back in to his waistband but she was already working on his belt buckle, ‘stop this now!’ Her hands moved quickly, and as he continued to tuck his shirt in she was reaching in to his boxers. He gasped and stumbled forward.

’Please... Harvey, I love you and you love me. We are good for each other.’ She was right. He did love her, but they’d only been together a few weeks and she’d already broken his heart.

He groaned as her hand tugged at him, her fingers tightly wrapped around his manhood. He couldn’t think straight; his brain had gone to mush. He wanted her gone but the way she was touching him felt so good and he didn’t want her to stop. He let out a groan as she squeezed his testicles with her other hand.

’Marrrr... Maru.’ All thoughts of wanting her to leave had gone. ‘You shouldn’t be doing this...’ He licked his lips and looked down at her. Her eyes were red from tears but there was a smile across her face; she knew she had him right where she wanted.

Harvey watched as she undid her dungarees, one button at a time letting the straps fall to the sides. She kept tugging away, keeping him under her spell. As her overalls fell to the floor she stepped out of them one leg at a time, and kicked them across the room. Harvey pushed up her tshirt and felt for her breasts; squeezing his fingers under her bra. She moaned with pleasure as he pinched the nipples.

Maru let go of Harvey so she could remove her underwear. He watched as the lacey red knickers slipped down her bronzed thighs. He gulped feeling extremely aroused. A smiled formed across her face; she knew she had got her own way. Grabbing his tie she pulled him towards his desk. A yelp left her lips as her grabbed her by the hips and twisted her to face away from him.

’Maru, what is this power you have over me?’ He spread her thighs, pushed her down over his desk, and without any hesitation he pushed himself inside her. He went in as deep as he could and began moving his hips. He thrust hard and rough, not at all gentle like the first time they had made love. The desk shook with the movement, and the leaflets that had previously held his attention slipped on to the floor. He groaned with pleasure at being inside her without protection, the feel of his bare hardness against her softness was incredible.

She moaned with pleasure beneath him, her knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the desk in front of her as he thrust behind her. He moved quicker like he was in a race, his hands around her waist holding her tightly so as not to lose the connection. He was sweating profusely from his forehead; it was dripping down his face and neck. His chest felt tight and the familiar wheeze whistled as he breathed. He ignored it, he thrust and thrust and felt Maru’s muscles contract around him. He groaned as she squeezed him and he released everything he had in to her, rocking his hips until she was filled with his seed.

He slipped out of her, staggering back from exhaustion. Maru pushed herself off the desk and turned to face him; looking equally exhausted. She smiled at him but he didn’t offer her one in return; instead her took out his inhaler from his trouser pocket, placed the mouthpiece to his lips, and inhaled deeply four times.

’Harvey that was... wow! That was amazing; I never knew you were like that.’

’I surprised myself.’ He felt embarrassed. He wasn’t like that, he was normally reserved and quite gentle but the heat of the moment took over and all he could think about was fucking her. ‘You should get dressed; I’ve got patients to see this afternoon and I need a shower.’

Maru seemed taken aback. ‘Oh, well... I could join you.’ She bit her lip seductively and walked her fingers down his shirt.

’I stand by what I said earlier... you need to leave.’ He began tucking his shirt back in to his trousers, the neutral expression had returned to his face. ‘Please get dressed, and then go and tell the father of the baby your good news.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3... couldn't just leave it where chapter 2 ended now could I? Lol :P

**Chapter Three**

**Shane**

His jaw dropped open; he could not believe what he was hearing. Was he drunk? Yeah probably, but that didn’t usually affect his hearing. She rattled on and on, talking at great speed as if to get it all out at once, the words jumbling together. The jukebox was playing some rock tune loudly so he had to really strain to hear her.

’So... umm, what are we gonna do?’ she shouted over the music.

’Uhh, hang on a sec... I need a moment to process this!’ His head was spinning, and he felt extremely hot in his Joja Mart hoody. He needed another beer, so yelled across the bar to Gus. ‘Can I get another beer?’ The bartender nodded.

’What is there to process Shane? You are going to be a dad... we are going to have a baby.’ She shoved a white plastic stick in front of his face. ‘Look, I did a test with Dr Harvey at the clinic and I bought another one from the Joja Mart store this afternoon. I’m pregnant!’

He snatched the pregnancy test off her, his eyes quickly scanning the room to see if anyone had seen it. ’Hey, don’t flash that about in here!’ He tossed it in to the open fire and watched the plastic begin to melt. ‘How are you so certain it’s mine? Aren’t you fucking the doc now? It’s probably his.’

’I was... I am.... I don’t know. He said it’s not his so if it’s not his then it’s yours.’ She bit down on her lip, watching the plastic bubble in the heat. ‘Shane... I’ve really screwed up. He won’t talk to me, and I can’t go to my parents with this. What are we gonna do?’ 

Shane scratched the back of his neck, feeling rather uncomfortable. ‘Look, Maru... what we did... it was just a bit of fun, nothing serious.’ He reached out and took the fresh beer bottle from Gus’s hand. ‘Cheers buddy, nice one!’

’You say that like it meant nothing to you.’ She jabbed a finger in to his beer belly which made him feel a little queasy. ‘I’m not that kind of girl, I don’t sleep around!’

Shane took a sip of his beer and thought about last night, around the back of the Joja Mart store with Abigail. He sat back on the dumpster, with trousers around his ankles and Abigail’s lips around his dick sucking away whilst he chugged three beers. Just thinking about it made him feel aroused; and gave him an idea.

’Look, you just caught me off guard. I reacted badly and I’m sorry.’ He moved his hand towards her face and brushed a loose strand of hair off her cheek. He was trying to come across as sensitive, and caring. ‘So... a baby huh?’ He took a swig of his beer contemplating the idea of having a kid, whilst trying not to let how he really felt about it show on his face.

’Yep, a baby.’ She smiled anxiously, and then glanced sideways when she noticed a familiar figure sitting at the bar with his head hunched down low over what appeared to be a glass of whiskey. ‘Oh shit! He’s here... I didn’t see him come in.’

’The doc? Oh he’s been here hours, drowning his sorrows in whiskey I now suspect.’ Shane let out a laugh and took another swig of his beer. ‘Emotional wreck that one,’ he nodded towards Harvey’s direction. He did an impression of Harvey struggling to breathe, and only stopped when Harvey saw him and glared in his direction. Shane sniggered, amused at his own acting skills.

’Shane... don’t be so mean!’ she frowned at him and looked back at Harvey. ‘I’d better go and talk to him.’

’Nooo... leave the poor bastard alone. Don’t you think you’ve probably crushed his heart enough?’ he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving. ‘How about we celebrate our good news... let’s go to our usual spot and fuck under the stars. If you’re a good girl I might even let you suck me off.’ He grinned and licked his lips.

She pulled her arm free from his grasp. ‘Fuck off Shane... you're an arsehole!’

He belched loudly, thumping his fist in to his chest, and then shrugged his shoulders. ‘Suit yourself.’ Uh, so much for getting his end wet he thought as he watched Maru making her way over to the lanky four-eyed bastard.

**Harvey**

He felt her hand rest on his shoulder but didn’t look up. He’d seen her walking over to him, so knew it was Maru. He knocked back his whiskey and tapped the glass with his index finger, instructing the bartender to fill it up again. He had lost track of how many he’d had but knew from the woozy feeling that flowed through his body that he should probably stop. He had no intention of doing that though and brought the refilled glass to his lips and knocked it back. The hot liquid felt good as it trickled down his throat. He tapped the glass once more, and ignored the raised eyebrow Gus threw his way. Regardless of his concern, the bartender filled his glass once again.

’Harvey... can I sit with you?’ she seemed to ask cautiously, as if he might suddenly bite a chunk out of her.

He looked down at the empty stool next to his and nodded. ‘It’s a free world, sit wherever you please.’ He played with the glass between his thumb and index finger, swirling the amber liquid. ‘Although... I’m surprised you aren’t celebrating with Shane.’

’I don’t want him Harvey, I want you...’

’You have a funny way of showing it,’ he said louder than he had intended and a few of the other patrons glanced his way. ‘So, is he happy with your good news?’ he said rolling his eyes.

’No, not exactly.’ She bit her lip and looked down at her hands. ‘Harvey...’ she couldn’t seem to find the words.

He knocked back his drink and pushed away from the counter, the legs of his bar stool squealed loudly against the varnished floor. His own legs felt very wobbly, but he managed to stay up right. ‘Good night Gus,’ he threw a salute in the bartender’s direction and made his way to the exit. He was tired, heartbroken, and needed to sleep. ‘Go home Maru, it’s late and you shouldn’t be out alone.’

’Walk me home Harvey? Please, even if you don’t take me all the way... I just want to talk.’

His shoulders slumped. ‘Fine, I’ll take you as far as the community centre but that’s all.’

Maru seemed happy with that and walked beside him. He was a tall man which a large stride, so for every one of his she had to take two steps. It amused him how quickly her little legs moved, and he took a small amount of pleasure in making her work hard to match his pace. ‘Thank you Harvey,’ she said and he saw a smile form across her lips. He loved her smile, it was one of her best features and he often found himself looking forward to seeing it when she arrived at the clinic on the days she worked.

’You’ll need to start taking vitamins, pregnancy ones.’ Their hands bumped as they walked. ‘And refrain from consuming alcohol.’

‘I don’t drink, and you can talk... you smell like a whiskey barrel!’

Her comment made him chuckle. ‘I’m not the one who is pregnant.’

She laughed. ‘If you were, it would be me drowning myself in booze and you would be begging me for my forgiveness.’ He felt the gloomy feeling return to his chest. For all the pain she had caused him, his feelings for her hadn’t changed.

He stopped in his tracks. ‘You don’t need to beg me for my forgiveness.’ He looked down at her, taking in her soft features and the tears that trickled down her cheeks. He wiped at them with his large fingers, gently brushing them away. He saw her close her eyes at his touch. ‘I’ll always be your friend, I’m just sad we couldn’t have been more.’ He started walking again; he didn’t want to shed tears of his own so he dragged his eyes away from her beautiful face. He breathed in the cool night air and listening to the owl hooting in the darkness, thinking this could have been the most perfect evening... a romantic stroll through the park had things not been so disastrously ruined.

Their hands bumped again, but this time Maru laced her fingers through his. He looked down at their entwined fingers. He was too drunk to protest, and too in love with her to break the connection. The fairytale feeling was back, his head felt floaty and the sad stuff was forgotten. He grabbed her by the waist with his free hand and pulled her close to him. He bowed his head and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped. He sighed. The kiss was sweet and delicate. He knew that deep down he loved her no matter what.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the community centre. If there was ever a time he was thankful to the farmer it was now, she had worked hard all year to restore the decaying wreck of a building to its impressive former glory. It was warm and inviting and most of all convenient. They only made it as far as the grand hallway, where they tumbled to the floor. Harvey pulled Maru’s jeans down over her hips whilst she slipped off her knickers. He released his manhood from his own underwear and slipped between Maru’s thighs. He leant over her as he moved within her. She reached up and removed his glasses. His vision blurred but he didn’t care, his mind had already turned to mush. He leaned down and kissed Maru on the lips again; a groan left his mouth as she pressed her groin up against him. They moved in sync with one another, not rough and hurried like the last time but gentle and slower like the first time they’d made love. He felt her shudder beneath him as she reached orgasm.

’I love you,’ she said as she panted. He thrust quicker and deeper feeling his own orgasm coming. His body shuddered and stiffened as he released in to her. The groan that left his lips echoed around the high ceilinged room. He continued to thrust until his orgasm ended, and then leaned his head on her shoulder.

’I love you too,’ he wheezed and brought his inhaler to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
